Yami Bakura Learns Dance Dance Revolution!
by GravitationDreams
Summary: Ever wonder what YB would DO if he ever had to play DDR? Well, I did, so I wrote a fan fic! BWAHAHA, the madness! Read, it is FUNNY!
1. Chapter One: Dance Dance WHAT?

Hiya! I decided to write myself a fan fic after I played DDR for the first time at my cousin's house. I thought "Hey, wouldn't it be NEAT if YB played DDR?" and so BLAM! Out comes a fan fic! Hope you enjoy it! Review please! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Dance Dance Revolution, anything ELSE I may mention that has a copyright, and I (unfortunately) didn't come up with the idea for Captain Cutey.   
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Chapter 1: Dance Dance WHAT?!? ((Our story starts with Yami Bakura sleeping on a couch in a living room. Butterfly walks in and sees YB laying there, clutching his little blue bunny, and smiles.))  
  
Butterfly: Aww, how cute......(pulls out magic fire mallet) WAKE UP CALL! (slam!)  
  
YB: (gets hit; falls off the couch)  
  
Butterfly: Good morning Sunshine! Time to get up!   
  
YB: (gets up; yells) What in Ra's name do you think you're DOING, woman!?  
  
Butterfly: It's almost NOON, it was TIME for you to get up! Now, today, we're going to visit Yugi and Yami!  
  
YB: Bu-Wha-(frustrated) Don't I get a say in this?!?  
  
Butterfly: (thinks).......Nope! (pats the stuffed bunny) Isn't that RIGHT, Captain Cutey?   
  
YB: (glares at her) I'm not going.  
  
Butterfly: Yes you are. C'mon, let's go. (walks to the door)  
  
YB: (grabs the bunny, points, and glares) This is all YOUR fault!!  
  
Butterfly: Come ON!! (grabs his wrist and drags him out of the apartment)  
  
At Yami and Yugi's place......  
  
((Butterfly and YB arrive at Yami and Yugi's house, making their way to Yugi's living room, where Yugi has his DDR pads and Playstation 2 set up, with Yami and Yugi playing.))  
  
Yami: Yugi, I can't DO this as fast as you!!  
  
Yugi: Sure you can, Yami! Just try!  
  
Butterfly: WHEE!! DDR!!! (runs into the living room)  
  
YB: (snickers as Yami has a failed attempt at trying the heavy setting) You're capable of ruling Egypt but you can't play a simple children's game? (snicker)  
  
Yami: (looks back at YB; glares) I'd like to see you try it!  
  
Butterfly: (gasps) YES!! YB should try!! (claps hands)  
  
YB: (SWEATDROP) WHAT?!? O.O;  
  
Yami: (satisfactory smirk)  
  
Butterfly: Oh, it'd be so FUN!! You could DANCE, and I'd dance too! I'm sure you'd do well!!  
  
Yami: (under breath) Yeah right.  
  
Yugi: Yami, shh.  
  
YB: No! I REFUSE!! You can't make me!  
  
Butterfly: I'll take away Captain Cutey!!  
  
YB:....I was gonna get rid of him anyway!!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah RIGHT!  
  
YB: Oh shut up, wankers! Besides, I can't! I'm in my pajamas!  
  
Yugi: Why is that, anyway?  
  
YB: SHE (points) hit me with a mallet and dragged me out of the house!  
  
Yami: (chuckle)  
  
YB: (GLARE)  
  
Butterfly: (smile) I brought you clothes! (holds 'em up)  
  
YB: DAMN IT!!  
  
Yami: (laughs)  
  
Butterfly: Besides, I SAID so, so you HAVE to!!  
  
YB: You can't-  
  
Butterfly: (brings out magical fire mallet) You wanna argue some more?!?  
  
Yami and Yugi: O.O; (backs away)  
  
YB:.........Fine. I'll play your damn game.....  
  
Butterfly: YAY!! Off we go to get our stuff!! Bye guys!! (runs and drags YB)  
  
YB: (thinks).....This is gonna be a LONG day..........  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Yeah, it was a short chapter, so shoot me. Coming soon: chapter TWO! Review please!   
  
% Butterfly % 


	2. Chapter Two: Squar Plugs in Circular Hol...

Yay! It's time for chapter two!! Well, I don't have much to actually SAY, so here we go: I don't own anything with a copyright (I'm pretty sure the only things I own are me and my magical fire mallet), and REVIEW!! Enjoy!! Oh, and if my stars aren't working, I have no clue why that is. I don't think the squiggly things are working either. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Chapter Two: Squares Plugs in Circular Holes  
  
((Well, Butterfly and YB return from Best Buy, after buying a Playstation 2, the DDR game, and everything you need to play it. They finally return home and try to set it up.))  
  
Butterfly: Okay!! Time to set up the PS2!  
  
YB: Let me do it; you'll mess it up.  
  
Butterfly: --; I've set up game systems before, YB.  
  
YB: (tears open the box) So, let's see.......  
  
Butterfly: (sighs; walks into the kitchen) I'll make nachos. This'll take a while.  
  
Three and A Half Hours Later.....  
  
YB: (standing; yelling at the PS2) YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!!! THAT PLUG WENT INTO THE DAMN HOLE!!! (takes a square plug and forces it into a circle hole) See? SEE?!?!?  
  
Butterfly: (sleeping in a ball on the couch) Zzzzzzz........  
  
YB: YOU WILL WORK NOW!!!!!!! (presses the 'on' button; doesn't work) GARGH!!!!!!!!!!! (picks up PS2; throws it out the window) (car brakes; slam; cat screeches outside)  
  
Butterfly: (jolts awake; sees shattered window) O.O! (looks at YB) What did you do?!?.....(looks around).......And....I'm afraid to ask.....What happened to the PS2?  
  
YB: (eyes narrowed; arms crossed; heaving breaths) It decided it wanted to fly.  
  
Butterfly: O.O!!! (runs to window; looks out) Sorry!!!! (looks at YB) Yami Bakura, that was NOT nice. If you were having TROUBLE, you should have-  
  
YB: I was FINE! It was the damn PLAYSTATION'S fault!!!  
  
Butterfly: (sigh)......Okay. I'll get another PS2, and I'll show you how to hook it up. While I'm gone, you clean up the broken glass.  
  
YB: (as she's leaving) Good luck! NASA couldn't figure out how to hook that damn thing up!  
  
((Butterfly leaves, and returns with another PS2. She takes it out of the box, and starts to put a plug in the back.))  
  
YB: That's wrong.  
  
Butterfly: Huh?  
  
YB: You're putting that plug in the wrong hole. It goes in that one. (points)  
  
Butterfly: (blinku) Um, that hole is a circle.  
  
YB: So?  
  
Butterfly: Uh, this plug is SQUARE.  
  
YB: Your point? I made it fit.  
  
Butterfly: Well, that's probably one of the reasons that yours wasn't working. The shapes need to MATCH. Plus, the channel can't be on 56. (changes it)  
  
YB: Well exCUSE me for wanting to watch a good show instead of craptastic television.  
  
Butterfly: (finishes) There! Put the game in and it'll work fine.  
  
YB: (puts game in) Yeah-(pushes 'on').......You must've gotten an easier model!  
  
Butterfly:.....YB, there aren't any-  
  
YB: YOU DID!! (glare)  
  
Butterfly: --; (sigh) Fine. Believe what you will. Now, stand up! It's time to DANCE!  
  
YB:.......Uh oh........(gulp)  
  
22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
How'dya like it? Chapter three coming soon! Review please!  
  
% Butterfly % 


	3. Chapter Three: Playstations and Nine Iro...

Hey! Thank you all for the reviews you gave me! I was so surprised when I got, like, three reviews within the hour I put my story up (all good, thank you ). I mean, my other story (coughreaditcough) The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast Goes Camping, only has 8 reviews, and it's been up for....(counts) going on 9 months now. And yes, it's just as funny. So, anyway, here's the usual, I don't own anything with copyrights (well, I own YB, but ya know -).   
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Chapter 3: Playstations and Nine Irons.  
  
((Well, it's later on that day. Yami Bakura has been watching Butterfly play DDR because, quite frankly, he doesn't want to. Unfortunately for him, though, his little world is going to change.))  
  
Butterfly: (sweating; goes to the fridge) Whew! That kinda tires you out! Now, time for a-(opens the fridge to find-GASP! NO SODA!; faints)  
  
YB: (blinks; looks backwards)....Butterfly?  
  
Butterfly: (gets up) I'm good now! But, I need soda! So, I'll have to go to the store. YB, you practice while I'm gone. (grabs car keys)  
  
YB: What?!? But I don't-  
  
Butterfly: I EXPECT you to be the Dancing Queen by the time I get back. Bye hun! (blows him a kiss; leaves)  
  
YB: Dancing QUEEN?!? Grr.....Damn females........(turns on the game) Now, how does this thing work.......?  
  
About 20 minutes later.......  
  
Butterfly: (comes back in) I'm ba-ack! So, how are you doi-  
  
YB: (pushes her back out the door; holding the PS2 box) Back to the car. Your precious little Playstation doesn't work.  
  
Butterfly: But it was working just a little while ago, before I le-  
  
YB: Well it's not working NOW! Take me to the store, I want a refund!!  
  
Butterfly: (sigh) Alright......  
  
At Wal-Mart, in the Electronics Department.......  
  
YB: (to the clerk) You!! Acne-covered insignificant work monkey! (slams the PS2 on the desk) I DEMAND a refund!!  
  
Butterfly: (running to keep up with him; yells) I'm sorry! (arrives at the desk) He didn't mean that, I swear!  
  
Clerk: It's okay, I've been called worse. Now, why do you want a refund?  
  
YB: Why ELSE? The damn thing doesn't WORK!  
  
Clerk: Well, let me look at it, and we'll try and see if we can figure out what went wrong.  
  
YB: NO!  
  
Clerk: (raise eyebrow suspiciously)...Why?  
  
Butterfly: (same) Yes, why?  
  
YB: Just....give me the refund or a new PS2 and I'll be on my way!  
  
Clerk: (proceeds to look in the box; raises eyebrow again; closes box) Um, Mr., we have a problem.  
  
YB: ExCUSE me?  
  
Clerk: Um, yes. We can only give refunds if products don't work and damage is NOT human inflicted, and (sarcastically) now, I MAY be wrong, but I THINK this might be self-inflicted.  
  
Butterfly: (getting VERY curious as to the state of the PS2)...YB?  
  
YB: (glares at the clerk) Listen you insolent waste of my space and time! I DEMAND you go and get me my Playstation 2 or I SWEAR by ALL of the gods I will whack you upside the head with a 9-iron and then send you to the Shadow Realm!!!!  
  
Butterfly: (thinks).....9-iron...? Uh oh.......  
  
Clerk:......Um, no?  
  
Butterfly: (embarrassed) Um, we'll just buy another one, okay? YB, go wait in the car. I'll deal with you later.  
  
YB: But-  
  
Butterfly: Want me to get my mallet?!?  
  
YB: Fine!! I'm going!!! (walks off) Damn them....they're all wankers....  
  
((Butterfly pays for the third PS2 of the day, then makes her way to the car, where YB is still swearing under his breath at....well, just about everything.))  
  
Butterfly: (gets into the car) Now. Yami Bakura. Would you like to explain to me what happened to our PS2?  
  
YB: Actually, no.  
  
Butterfly: Um, okay, let me restate this. (glare) TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!!  
  
YB: FINE! (snarl) Besides, it wasn't my fault!!  
  
Butterfly: Oh lord, here we go.....  
  
YB: It was a sunny afternoon. I was calmly trying to dance on your pathetic little dancing pad.....  
  
YB's Flashback  
  
YB: What the- I don't get this!!! Let me try ONE more time.....  
  
YB: (voiceover) I decided to try again, considering they say practice makes perfect.  
  
Butterfly: (voiceover) That doesn't sound like you.  
  
YB: (voiceover) Shut up.  
  
YB: (sees 'FAILED'! come across the screen) Damn it! I'm just NOT getting this! I should take a break...(walks forward; accidentally steps on PS2) Oh no!  
  
End Flashback  
  
YB:....And that's the story.  
  
Butterfly:.....(raises eyebrow)  
  
YB: What?  
  
Butterfly: You wanna tell me what REALLY happened, YB?  
  
YB: That IS what-  
  
Butterfly: YB!!!  
  
YB: Grrr.....Damn it all to HELL!!! Fine!!!  
  
What REALLY Happened Flashback  
  
YB: (slips on the DDR pad) DAMN YOU SLIPPERY PAD OF DOOM!!!! I CONDEMN YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!!!!!!!  
  
Butterfly: (voiceover) Ah, now we're getting somewhere.......  
  
YB: (tries to dance again; misses almost every one; yells at machine) I DIDN'T MISS THAT!! DAMN YOU INFERNAL GAMING SYSTEM FROM HELL!!!!! (tries again; misses again) OH YEAH? (picks up a random 9-iron golf club) MISS THIS, YOU BASTARD!!!!!! (starts slamming the machine until there's a nice little indent in the middle and the wires are popping out)  
  
Butterfly: (voiceover) Poor Playstation......  
  
YB:.......Uh oh..........Butterfly's gonna KILL me......(somehow shoves it back into the box) There!! I'll just get a refund or a new one!!   
  
End Flashback  
  
YB: So that's what happened.  
  
Butterfly: (head in hands; trying to decide whether to laugh or slap him)........Did you actually think that was going to WORK?  
  
YB: I didn't know the wanker would look in the BOX!  
  
Butterfly: (sighs; starts up the car) C'mon. Let's go home and I'll teach you how to play.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
If you want Chapter 4, I need REVIEWS people! Yes, I AM bribing you! (giggle) Review please, I like your comments (usually)!  
  
% Butterfly % 


	4. Chapter Four: DDR in Pink Bunny Suits?

I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER TROUBLE I'VE BEEN HAVING!!! I don't know WHAT the hell's been going on, but the chapters kept fucking up, so I had to delete my story. (cries; sigh) Hopefully everything's good NOW, and (triumphant sounds) I HAVE UPDATED! Hope you enjoy! TWO LAST THINGS! I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS A COPYRIGHT, and this, dear GOD is it important, IF YOU KNOW WHO HAS WRITTEN THE FANFICTION 'Road Trip Horrors' (the place where Captian Cutey originated, Seto can't drive, and names his car 'Skipper') OR YOU, READING THIS, HAVE WRITTEN IT, PLEASE DEAR GOD REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! I will give you my email address and I NEED you to send me the fanfic! THAT IS MY FAVORITE FANFIC AND IT'S GONE!! (cries) I am in a creative stupor. After this chapter, NO MORE UNTIL THAT FANFIC IS FOUND FOR ME!!! Now, onto the fanfic! Oh, and, tiny little sidenote: GRAVITATION IS THE BEST THING IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!!!...Well, almost. It's SO close to Yu-Gi-Oh you do NOT even know. Oh, I don't own anything, even though I'd love to own Kumagoro-kun. He's so KAWAII!...Well, when Ryuichi isn't trying to eat him....o.O.....  
  
44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Chapter 4: DDR in Pink Bunny Suits?  
  
((Butterfly and YB arrive back home, and Butterfly stops the car.))  
  
Butterfly: Okay! We're home, we've got soda, and we've got DDR! (gets out; waits)...YB? Are you coming out?  
  
YB: Hell no. If I get out, then I'll have to play that dammed game from Hell.  
  
Butterfly: Get out. Now.  
  
YB: I'm not getting out of the car.  
  
Butterfly: Fine then! (snaps fingers; a pink, fuzzy bunny suit complete with ears and a tail appears on him; giggles) There! I shall call you Kumagoro-kun!  
  
YB: (panics) Wha-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!? (tug tug)  
  
Butterfly: Oh, just put a bunny suit on you. And don't try to get it off, because it isn't coming! Especially with your hands covered in the bunny fabric.  
  
YB: YOU EVIL WITCH!!! (tug-tug-writhe) HOW DO I GET THIS OFF?!?!?  
  
Butterfly: YOU can't, honey bunny! I'll TAKE it off, though, if you come upstairs with me!  
  
YB: (GLARE OF DOOM).....I hate you.  
  
Butterfly: No you don't. (opens his car door) So, you coming?  
  
YB:.....(sighs angrily and plods on his bunny feet to the apartment)  
  
Butterfly: (follows happily)  
  
444444444444444  
  
((They finally get inside. BUTTERFLY sets up the PS2 and the game, while YB watches, still uncomfortable in his bunny suit.))  
  
Butterfly: There!! All done! (starts the game; turns to YB) Ready to play?   
  
YB: (coldly) Do I LOOK like I'm ready to play?!? I'M WEARING DAMN A RABBIT SUIT!!  
  
Butterfly: (giggles) Oh yeah. (snaps) Better?  
  
YB: (in regular outfit now, despite lack of shoes).....Better.  
  
Butterfly: Good. Now, you've seen me play. You know how to play, right?  
  
YB: Of COURSE I do.  
  
Butterfly: Okay....I'll start you with an easy song.....Here! Ghosts, that's pretty easy!   
  
YB: Heh, you should know better than to give ME a song called GHOSTS! I'll beat it to a pulp.  
  
Butterfly: Okay!  
  
A Few Moments Later  
  
YB: (standing on the dance pad).......Why isn't it STARTING?  
  
Butterfly: (laughing silently behind him) You didn't press the 'X' button.  
  
YB: (glares at her; presses the button) There.  
  
Butterfly: See? Now it's coming!   
  
YB: I see...I'll beat it!!  
  
((YB starts the song, at about 10 seconds in.....))  
  
Television: FAILED!!  
  
YB: Grrr......(slips on dance pad; falls on bum)  
  
Butterfly: It's okay YB! Just try again!  
  
YB: (mumbles something mean under his breath; goes through everything and starts the song again)  
  
13 Seconds Later.....  
  
Television: FAILED!!  
  
YB: WHAT?!?!? (grabs a nine-iron; goes to smash televison)  
  
Butterfly: O.O!!! YB, NO!!!!! (grabs his arms and stops him) Drop the 9- iron YB!!!  
  
YB: No, damn it!! I'm gonna smash it!!!  
  
Butterfly: I'll put you in the bunny suit and parade you around school!!!  
  
YB:....DAMN YOU WOMAN!!! (drops it)  
  
Butterfly: (grabs the nine iron and throws it out the window; cat screeches in background) There.....(heave heave)...Perhaps we should start with some lessons?  
  
4444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
There! If you want the next chapter, you MUST REVIEW AND YOU MUST FIND 'ROAD TRIP HORRORS'! THANKS!!!  
  
% Butterfly % 


End file.
